Burning the Frozen
by Phoenix1821
Summary: Love. Such a short word that is defined by many but truly felt by few. What is it with this emotion that makes any sane person do crazy and irrational things?


A tall midnight haired woman was standing in a stage to say a thank you speech for being selected as a CEO of the company that is owned by her family.

As her eyes grazed to the crowd for no particular reason, she saw an out of the ordinary person.

This person has long chestnut hair that has a slight curl at its ends with a well proportioned body that accompanies the pale complexion of her skin. But what caught most of her attention was the woman's bloody red pair of eyes that is staring right at her. –Wait, what?

Natsuki abruptly shift her eyes the other way, embarrassed to be caught staring at the other woman.

She subtly brought her gaze back to the chestnut haired woman to inspect if she was still looking. But, as she was about to make an eye contact, her attention was diverted by one of the people there motioning for her to start her speech. And so she began.

"Good evening to everyone present here tonight. I thank you all for the never ending support you have given me and this company. I promise that I shall continue doing what I do best and guide the company to its prosperity. Once again good evening and enjoy." Natsuki finished her speech with a bow that shows respect to everyone. She stood back up with grace and an authoritarian poise.

As she was descending the stairs, she once again caught a glimpse of the chestnut haired woman that she saw at the stage. Though the woman was wearing a plain white uniform of a waitress, she carried it with surprising charm and elegance while constantly serving drinks to the patrons. One would think twice in assuming she's a waitress. The chestnut haired woman caught her gaze for a moment but Natsuki immediately redirected her attention to the approaching woman.

"Natsuki dear, congratulations on your promotion! If your father would still be here, he'd be so proud of your achievements." A woman with the same color of midnight hair commented while stopping beside Natsuki.

"Mother. I have yet to carry out the title as the CEO of the company." Natsuki sternly respond to the woman.

The woman dramatically gasped and said with a slight hurt in her voice. "Dear child, do you doubt the ability of the daughter of this Seako Kruger?"

Natsuki shook her head and softened her features while chuckling. "No mother, I don't."

While Natsuki and her mother continued chatting, she once again caught the now familiar chestnut haired woman. But the difference is that, she is now facing the other woman's back. Now that she is certain she won't be caught staring, she quietly observed the woman.

Her eyebrows creased when the chestnut haired woman was approached by a middle aged man. She felt a slight tug at her chest when she saw the chestnut haired woman turn to the middle aged man with a dazzling smile. But when the middle aged man bends down to whisper something on the chestnut haired woman, she unconsciously clenches her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Of course, all of Natsuki's actions didn't go unnoticed by the ever perceptive eyes of one Seako Kruger. She opened her mouth and was about to comment something teasing when her daughter sneered and without turning, excused herself. She was bewildered by the reaction and watched her daughter walk away.

Natsuki walked coolly but hastily to the middle aged man and the distraught looking chestnut haired woman. When she was near the pair, she halted beside the middle aged man and roughly grabbed the man's hand that was once located at the buttocks of the chestnut haired woman and forcefully twisted it behind the middle aged man. With an expressionless face, she calmly said. "I'm afraid you're placing your hand in incorrect places sir."

The middle aged man's face contorted at the pain on his arm and hissed. "Wh-What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, Natsuki tightens the arm she's twisting. "AAAH!" the man shrieked. When a bone cracking was heard, a pale hand was placed at the angered woman's shoulder. Natsuki turned to the intruder with a hard glare, but eventually softens at the sight of her mother. She let go of the arm she was twisting and contemplated for a few minutes.

"Now Keado-san, I believe that groping a lady has its perks, but as you experienced earlier, it also had its combined consequence, yes?" Seako sweetly said (a/n: a little too sweet if you ask me) to the man named Keado.

Keado gasped and looked between Seako and Natsuki. "K-K-Kruger-sama! Gomennasai(1)! Gomen, I-I-I was drunk. Yes, I was drunk. I was not aware of my actions. Please, I beg your forgiveness." Keado bowed very deeply wanting to be forgiven.

Seako was unconvinced by the dumb excuse the man gave. But, so as not to cause more scene said "It is not I who you should be apologizing Keado-san, but the lady here." while gesturing to the chestnut haired woman beside her.

Turning abruptly to the other woman, Keado again bowed and apologized profusely to the chestnut haired woman. "I'm very sorry miss. I promise I will be cautious of my actions next time and will never do it again."

The chestnut haired woman was very shocked by the events and could do nothing but nod. Meanwhile, Natsuki was very displeased by how easily the man was forgiven and only grumble "Tsk! Pathetic pervert."

Keado left while rubbing his almost broken and aching arm.

The chestnut haired woman was snapped out of her shock and deeply bowed in front of both midnight haired women to show gratitude. "Arigatou gozaimasu(2). Arigatou for your concern."

Natsuki looked at the bowed woman and pacified her. "Get up. Next time, you shouldn't be so forgiving to perverts like him. And more importantly, never let anyone violate you like that." With that said, she turned and walked away.

"_(Sigh) _Such bad-mannered daughter I have no?" Seako, with a grin on her face, asked no one in particular, and, like her daughter, walked away.

The chestnut haired woman was left with a confused expression.

Natsuki found herself in the buffet table with a wine on one hand and the other on her pocket. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approach her from behind.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, that was unexpected." Her mother spoke.

Natsuki mentally sighed and she knew what was coming. "I know, I lost control. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no, no. That was not what I meant." Seako exclaimed to her daughter. "Your reaction was what surprised me," and added in a dreamy expression. "that was _exactly_ what your father did when we first met. _(dreamy sigh)_ the expression on his face when he grabbed the pervert, sugoii(3)!" Seako squealed like a schoolgirl. Her daughter only looked at her weirdly.

Then, in a more somber way, "you're so much like him you know? Strong, handsome (in a feminine way) and so much more. Though, I just wish you didn't acquire his proud and stubborn side. Oh, you could have any girl by now."

Natsuki only shook her head at her mother and said "mother, you know I don't have interest in those kind of things."

"Oh, alright! Be stubborn and think what you want." Her mother exclaimed.

Natsuki could only smirk at her mother's antics. But her smirk faded when Seako had that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"but you gotta admit, that girl with alluring crimson eyes IS pretty yes?" Seako inquired her daughter and wanted to burst into laughter when she saw her reaction. It was just so unusual to see in her daughter's serious and emotionless face. _To see her blush!_

Said daughter had a bright shade of red at the mention of the chestnut haired woman. She slightly turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blushing face from her tease of a mother and mumbled in a hushed but still audible tone "…yes, she is… pretty."

She saw her mother silently giggle and point something, or rather _someone_ at her back. And before she could turn her back to identify what or _who_ it was, she heard a very soothing voice utter a single word.

"Ara."

Gomennasai – I'm very sorry.

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much.

Sugoii - Cool


End file.
